The Element Games
by thrilllover39
Summary: 14 Districts, one huge prize, they will battle it out to become the number one element, one girl and one boy will battle it out from each district, representing there elements, until the strongest is left, as the champions once said, may the odds be forever with you. My take on hunger games for pokemon. Oc form inside and full summary! normal district is 15!
1. Chapter 1

**Thrilllover39: Hallo! So I just couldn't help but get inspired to write a new OC story, yes , I know I have one that I still have to complete, but I have gained the most horrible thing an author can get, writers block, one minute I had all these fantastic ideas, and the next thing I knew….I had nothing in my brain, but now I have these new ideas, so I am hoping you will all just bear with me k? .**

**Summary: The Element games, where the 14 element districts battle it out to become the best and move on to the riches and glorious life lived in the capital, one boy and one girl from each district will represent there elements, they will fight with a single chosen weapon and they will have to use their element powers. They will be taken to the deadliest island on the face of the planet, legendary island, where the makings of a new legend occurs at the end of every element games, as President Arceus once said, may the best district win. **

**Gijinka OC Form **

**District 1: Grass **

**District 2: Fire**

**District 3: Water**

**District 4: Ice**

**District 5: Flying**

**District 6: Ghost**

**District 7: Dark**

**District 8: Psychic **

**District 9: Steel**

**District 10: Ground/Rock**

**District 11: Poison/Bug**

**District 12: Fighting**

**District 13: Electric **

**District 14: Dragon **

**(Note: underline or put a little symbol next to the district you want to be from, I will only take one girl and one guy for each district, so first come first serve, sorry but it would be unfair if I chose an oc that came before one that was already submitted.)**

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Pokémon form: Absol, umbreon, gyrados ECT….**

**Type: Water, fire, grass ECT…..**

**Weakness: **

**Chosen weapon: **

**Attacks and how they are used: (max is 4)**

**Appearance: (be very specific, like hair length, color, height, weight, horns, wings, you all get the point, if you have a drawing of what they look like online give me a link so I can get a better view of it.)**

**Background: be very specific on their background, I want some good characters here **

**Personality:**

**Romance: (what you look for in a romantic interest.)**

**Fears: **

**Apparel: fighting apparel to be more specific **

**Last thing is, in this story there will of course be two winners, a girl and boy, the fighting is concluded with duos, so each of you will to have be partnered up with somebody from the same district, so if you and a friend want to be partners then turn in your forms immediately. Till then arigato! **

**~Thrilllover39~**


	2. Chapter 2: Challenger's Appearance

**Thrilllover39: Hallo! How is everybody doing? **

**Competitors: *stare with hands full of weapons* **

**Me: Alright then….I'll just make this quick, I do not own Pokémon, nor the OC's I have I borrowed for this awesome story! So without further ado, everybody, enjoy the element games! *fires a mini fireworks display* **

**(Competitor's POV) **

Our time has finally come, we knew we would eventually be chosen, chosen to represent and fight for our respective districts.

In this game, there is no fun, just pain and glory, I will, without mercy, take out my opponents one by one, crushing and pulverizing them into oblivion. As a native from my district, it is my duty to put my life on the line, to bring honor and power to my people. As president Arceus first said, may the odds be forever in my favor.

**(Third Person POV) **

"Welcome everybody, to the 70th annual Element Games Tournament."

Night was the coating on the sky, bright stars shone down through the roofless coliseum below the darkness, together with the lunar rays, a mysterious atmosphere had formed. The stadium itself was jammed with a large crowd, each seat being filled endlessly.

In the center of the coliseum stood a large rectangular podium, a large statue shaped like a torch was placed at each side. One containing a fiery red and yellow flame within, while the other had contained a white and blue fire.

However, the real eye stealer was none other than the man standing on the podium, waving and smiling to the large audience with poise and confidence, a full black suit is what he wore, with gold chains hanging from collar to collar, he was increasingly pale, with snow white spiked hair and two black streaks running on the sides. He had a gold structured horns running out of his head, almost seeming to form a crown. His dark eyes traveled from row to row, analyzing each fan, which had come to cheer the newest competitors tonight.

"As you can all tell, tonight is a memorable night, for we will know and remember our brave and fierce challengers for this year's element games." The crowd grew excited.

"I do not wish to keep you all waiting any longer, without further ado, meet our challengers!" the stadium had shifted, each layer of rows in the coliseum had begun rise higher than where it previously stood at, the two flames from the statues had shot out from the torches, spiraling into the sky and shooting sparks of fireworks all into the night sky, lighting it up in the process beautifully. Little by little, large circular podiums began rising from the ground, all into a circular pattern.

Heads whipped up into the night, as a loud roar was released, echoing all throughout. Both flames had combined together, morphing into a large moltres placed within a circle and holding an arrow in its beak. The fiery shape had begun to slowly rotate in place.

A bright light appeared out, shooting down and splitting into fifteen colored rays, each one heading towards a podium.

The first light to strike District one's podium had changed into a green color, then it transformed, turning into a striking vortex of leaves and petals, completely shielding any sight of what was inside. The vortex shattered, leaving only a shower of shredded petals to dance around the duo who now took position on the podium, the female standing at 5'4 had generous curves yet she was somewhat thin, with long dark red violet hair reaching to the waist, along with golden brown almond shape eyes, she had a vine like tattoo going from the right side of her face to her back. She wore a Jade green leather jacket, with a black tank top under, dark blue shorts, a white belt that held her whip and several other tools, and black ankle boots, with a sliver sakura shape pendant.

"Let's get this going!" The Older male beside her cried, he was generally tall and slightly built, he had short blonde hair, light tinted skin and dark onyx eyes, he seemed almost too excited for a game that involves killing, and the older teen wore a lily pad hat, a green long sleeve, a darker shade of green pants and a poncho with brown zigzag lines.

The second light to strike was for district fifteen, the beam had formed a giant twister consisting of fire, water, electricity, ice and petals, the twister dispersed, leaving a rainfall of frozen, fried, soaked, and crisped leaves floating around the two junior competitors.

"This is it." He took a deep breath. The Male had nice lightly limp hair and steel gray eyes. His hair was dark chocolate brown with creamy tinges. While his skin was a milky color, he stood at around 5 foot 6 inches tall. His two sharp canine teeth were noticeable as he smiled to the audience, but more obvious was the scar running down his cheek. He wore a dark brown hoodie with a stripe going down the back and ears attached on it. Along with it he wore shaggy cream colored pants, and brown tennis shoes, the final piece of clothing was a fingerless glove on one hand.

"Ha-ha! Normal has the ability to use moves of all types, so just quit while you're ahead!" laughed His partner who stood just a few feet shorter than him, the 14 year old girl grinned and pointed to the audience, her creamy pink hair lit up under the light show, revealing a tint of silver within it, while her crimson red eyes held a positive upbeat gleam inside, she wore brown pants just reaching to her knees, and similar length black socks, with brown tennis shoes, along with it she wore a ninja styled shirt with cream colored sleeves that were off the shoulder, she wore a hooded coat, eevee ears were shown to be placed on it, she matched it on with a fuzzy scarf and a pair of black gloves with claws attached to the tips, she stared over at her partner both realizing they had wounds on their cheeks, his scar and her bandaged cut.

The four competitors looked over to their sides where two more rays had shot down; striking at district ten's and districts five's podiums.

The lights had shifted into a sand twister and a twister surrounded by blue and black feathers, the sand vortex exploded, revealing two giant floating boulders, with the duo standing each on one.

They both stood proudly, their arms were crossed, as they held a face of nobility and pride looking out to the cheering audience with a confident smirk.

The female was about sixteen, she was fairly tall at about five six, her dark green hair blew back as a slight breeze passed, she had ruby red eyes and slightly tanned skin, large diamond shaped wings shot out from her back, matching the color of her hair, she wore a pair of red tinted goggles over her messy cover bangs, she wore black pants, with green camouflage boots, a black long sleeve and a green and black camouflage vest, her black fingerless gloves tightened as she watched the crowd.

She took no notice of her partner who was staring at her the entire time, he too was the same age although much taller than her at six one, he had medium length black spiky hair, bright vicious yellow eyes, and was slightly tanned and very well built, he had two long blue sharp fins sticking out of his hands, he held an expressionless face as he stared toward the crowd, he opened his mouth slightly, revealing each of his sharp teeth, gliding his teeth over them. Dressed in complete black, he wore cargo pants, a long sleeve coated with a vest and very tough combat boots. He released a deep breath, "I won't fail you." he whispered.

"All of you can take a hike! Because that title belongs to us!" shouted a loud echoing voice, everyone turned to the flying districts podium, where there stood, in the center of the falling feathers, two juniors, the male seemed to sweat dropped as the female held a fist up, forming a sharp and proud grin. She had dark blue hair that reached her chest, and bangs that were tinted red at the edge. She had almond shaped brown eyes and kind of tanned colored skin. She stood at 5'3 and seemed very light, dark blue wings were protruding from her back.

"Crap." The male standing next to her had sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, his skin was surprisingly well colored in beige, he had blonde hair with strawberry red highlights running from the sides, his hair had been slicked back, leaving only a few strands to fall forward, while his light green eyes shifted over to the shorter girl, he was taller than her, standing at five seven, he had large cocoa brown wings sprouting from his back, they twitched upon making contact with hers. He wore a dark brown aviator jacket with several patches on it, a long black scarf was wrapped around his neck flowing down at his back, along with a white v neck underneath and slightly light brown colored pants with brown combat boots, he took out a pair of black leather gloves, placing them on as he grinned to the crowds.

Three more lights had stricken down on to district's fourteen, two, and eight. Each transforming, one into a large cube made out of purple energy, the other into a large pit of swerving fire and the third into a spiraling blue dragon.

They all shattered at the same time, leaving a massive and beautiful shower of lights to fall.

"That title is as good as mine!" laughed the male from district fourteen, he was fairly taller than his partner, at five nine, he was athletically built with a light skin tone, he had shaggy spiked icy blue hair, while two locks of his hair falling over his eyes were tinted crimson red, he had mini blue spikes sticking out the sides of his head, he flashed a large evil grin to the crowd showing his sharp canine teeth, his large intimidating blue wings were flapping continuously while his slithering tail slowly wagged back and forth, his light blue eyes glanced over to the girl beside him, his grin only got wider. He wore a long sleeve blue shirt with a grey bullet vest and red pants with grey combat boots, leather gloves had covered his hands.

The beautiful girl beside him stood proudly, as she placed both her hands on her hips, winking at the crowd, she had black and brown hair that reaches to her mid thigh, her side fringed bangs were pinned with purple bobby pins, her warm brown eyes had slightly glanced over to her now partner, both their eyes locking together. She wore a blue t shirt tucked neatly into her dark brown colored jeans, matched with the same colored belt and combat boots.

"Not if we take it first!" growled the duo of district eight, they were generously gorgeous, both in their early teens, sixteen to be exact, the female had long watery blueish hair that fell to her waist and light orange eyes. She was at five five, skinny body, and very fair skinned, her ears were pierced and she had a star-shaped birthmark on her neck. She wore a dark teal jacket with a dark aqua shirt, dark blue cargo pants and brown combat boots.

The male beside her had long aqua blue shaggy hair with a long silver strand of hair running down over his face, he had ivory colored skin and was fairly tall, his light blue eyes slowly blinked, as long sharp blue blades began slicing out and up from his arms, he wore dark blue jacket with orange lining and a zipper that had popped his collar up, he wore matching pants and black combat boots.

"These little kids don't know who they're up against." Smirked the beautiful teen standing at district three's podium, she stood proudly beside her partner who had his arms crossed, both standing victoriously, she was about five seven, slim and very curved, she had long silky platinum cool blonde hair with cover bangs reaching just below her eyebrows, her light grey eyes stood out enormously, ninetale ears stuck out of her head, while her nine tails beautifully moved back and forth, she flashed her two sharp canine teeth and winked towards the crowd, she wore white skinny jeans, a pair of thigh high length leather boots, a white tank top and a military style buttoned jacket with a yellow fur collar, thin black leather gloves were covering her hands, while a trio of gold claws were placed on top of each glove.

"Isn't someone fired up tonight." He mumbled, and then turned red upon seeing her eyes looking over at him. He was very tall, at five eleven, he was light skinned, and had long white hair, dark black eyes, and a rather slim physique, he had arcanine ears sticking out his head, and from the wrist to his elbows was light blonde fur, he wore red canine based armor with a dog like helmet being held under his arm.

Several dark laughs had begun to ring throughout the coliseum, everyone's attention had turned to the giant whirlpool standing in place on district three's podium, then to the silver light shooting down on district nine's stand, and quickly over to the striking lightning bolt that had crashed down onto district thirteen's podium.

The whirlpool exploded, leaving tiny rain drops to shower the two water fighters, and they stood back to back, with their arms folded and teeth flashing from huge grins.

"Water is always the best, so don't you forget it!" Shouted the female pointing out to the crowd, she had beautiful long and light ocean blue hair, with dark blue tips, her hair was tied into a loose ponytail by a yellow bow, she had three fins sticking out of her head both on each side and on the top, she had calm blue cerulean eyes that complimented her light ivory skin, she was average in her height and slim with noticeable curves. She wore dark blue skinny jeans with black leather boots, a long sleeve v neck with a blue sleeveless sweater with a hood; she had dark blue fingerless gloves and a large finned tail sticking out of her behind.

"I agree completely." Chuckled the teen beside her, he was taller than her, at six one, fairly well built, and lightly toned skin, he had dark blue shaggy hair, his bangs falling slightly over his dark blue eyes, he wore a white v neck, black vest and pants with combat boots, a large black and blue coat cape was tied around him, with the collars standing up straight, he rose his hand up revealing a black glove with a sharp tritan sticking out of it.

"Steel dominates all!" howled the older teens standing at district nine's podium, both at eighteen, they struck a fighting pose, getting the crowd all riled up, both had silver hair, the females reaching down to her mid waist, while the males was slightly shaggy with spiked edges, their eyes were colored a dark grey.

The female had large steel bladed wings sticking out of her back, along with a silver and red armor suit, without sleeves, she had steel plates attached to her forearms and shins, she wore knee length steel boots with claws on them, her wrists were wrapped in red cuffs that had large spiked claws shooting out of them, her shoulder guards were long, sticking out at about a foot long with red and silver blades.

The male on the other hand, wore a full black fighting armor suit, with spiked shoulders and a large black tail sticking out from behind, a silver belt was wrapped around his waist, while he wore steel plated boots along with arm and leg steel plates, he held a steel helmet under his arm, it was shaped the same as an Aagron's head armor.

"Lighting shoots from above and is the power of the sky! Electricity conquers all!" Shouted the male from district thirteen, powerful sparks popped and exploded around the two challengers, enhancing their cool demeanors, he stood with both his hands in his pockets, while she held her hand out casually twirling a small lightning bolt in her fingers.

"Electricity stops the body's nerves, careful who you think of attacking first." She smirked over towards the ground and rock district, they glared at her. She flipped her long bright sunny blonde hair as a response, her bangs fell over to her eyes, spiked in a razor cut, jolteon ears stuck out from her head, charging tiny static, her dark green eyes narrowed over to the steel challengers, she was light in color and not too short but compared to her partner she was, she wore a bright yellow jacket with a white fur collar and a white v neck underneath, she had black skinny jeans and black combat boots with yellow laces.

He had spiked raven hair, with bangs lightly falling over his face, while the back was spiked a long lock of hair stuck out form the back resembling a luxray's tail, a star shaped band was tied around it, his crimson red eyes remained soft, for now, his yellow, black and blue ears twitched slightly, he was slightly tanned, and fairly tall, and wore a black fur collared leather jacket with three yellow cuffs attached to his biceps on each side, a yellow zipper that popped with the blue shirt her wore underneath, black pants with blue shoes.

"Electricity can stop the heart, but so can ice." Chuckled a deep voice, it came from the striking ice beam that shot down on district four's podium, building a large block of ice that was shattered into a million crystal pieces that blinked under the moons light, standing notoriously were two older teens, age nineteen.

The female nervously looked around the coliseum, while her partner had no trouble shooting victory grins to each rival, she was beautiful, Medium-height, slim, with pale blue straight hair that extended to her lower back. Along with Wide pale blue eyes. She seemed careless for her fighting apparel, seeing as she wore a pair of thick furry boots, a simple white dress with a silver belt wrapped around her waist. Once she caught sight of the challengers from district 2 her hair had turned into intimidating spiked shards of ice.

"That's it, get riled up, we need all the intimidation we can conjure up if we're going to beat them." He smirked. The male had crouched down to her ear level, whispering, only for her hair to turn icier.

He had an athletic built, and really pale skin, his hair was short cut and spiked from the back, but shaggy and long from the front, colored an icy light blue, two long locks of darker blue hair hung down from the sides, shaped in a diamond form, his light ice blue eyes had begun to glow, he wore a dark blue vest, with a zipper less hood sweater underneath, darker blue pants and matching shoes.

"Has anyone forgotten…we roam with the dead?" Shivers ran down each challenger spines as their ears were filled with the ringing of a chilling maniacal laugh. A dark purple and black fog had completely over taken District Six's podium, and in a quick flash, the fog had been absorbed by the two challengers standing, completely different they both were.

The female casually floated in the air as if she were taking a seat on a chair, her legs crossed and arms folded, even without having to stand, her shortness was noticeable, she had nightmare red eyes, and lavender colored hair that stuck up like a haunters, two sharp fanged teeth and shadow claws on each of her fingers, she wore a plain lavender t-shirt, a black hoodie with matching yoga pants and sneakers.

The male next to her seemed expressionless, each challenger had a look of horror upon seeing him, his face was transparent, showing his skull perfectly within, he had no hair just twisting black smoke, he stood at six feet, he looked over to each district with a look that revealed his lust for murder, they stared into the red eye that was in the center of his skull, then their eyes shifted over to the bottom, taking notice of his lack of feet, just a misty black fog down there, he had chilling grey skin, gold arm bands and collar, a tattered hooded cloak, and black jeans. "I smell their fear, and it smells pleasing." He chuckled evilly, the psychic district gulped.

"Dead you may be, but the dead will always be slaves to the owners of darkness." District seven's podium was the attention grabber; a black swirling vortex had appeared on the surface of the circular stage, and up had risen the two demonic representatives.

"Now dance for us." Chuckled the beautiful female blowing a mocking kiss to the ghost challengers, she had creamy skin, and long messy raven hair, she stood at five seven, and as she grinned her canine teeth had flashed into sight, she had two diamond shaped marks just below her eyes, almost seeming as if they were scars. She wore shoulder armor with black pants colored along with silver, and black knee high stockings and leather boots, he held a dog shaped helmet under her arm, its sharp fangs showed, giving the rest a look of threat. Her canine ears twitched and she quickly glanced over to her partner, her ruby blood eyes shining.

"I'm not scared of ghosts." Scoffed the male in a calm tone, he shifted his cherry red eyes over to the steel and ice challengers, smirking and licking his flashing canine fangs, he was taller than his partner, by about four feet more, he had messy raven hair with two large grey horns sticking out of his head, his skin was pale but his cheeks were fired up, he wore a sleeveless military buttoned vest with the front in red and the back in black allowing him to show off his well built assets, his pants were midnight in color, with the bottom edges tinted in red too, he wore thick combat military boots, with silver cuffs on them, a black arm band was around his biceps while he wore a grey steel band around his wrists, three silver rings were attached to the side of his vest, awhile a chain of two horns and a skull in the center hung around his neck tightly.

"Neither are we, but we're also not scared of you." laughed the female from district twelve, she along with her partner appeared from the striking aura sphere that had crashed onto the podium, shattering and revealing a rainfall of blue light.

Striking a double fighting pose, both competitors held their arms out revealing their palms which had formed an aura sphere.

"Fighting is the keeper of your strengths for both mind and body, which is how anyone will win, so I guess you all don't stand a chance." Smirked the male.

Eighteen they were, the female was extremely beautiful, nearly dazzling people with her beauty, she had violet colored hair that reached to the ground, tied into low pigtails that hung over her chest, she had creamy pale skin, and lavender colored eyes, she was fairly tall, slim and very curved, her assets showed greatly through the outfit she wore a short Chinese dress, ivory with purple lining and a long tall collar, the sides were slit revealing the short purple skin tight shorts underneath, the sleeves were increasingly long, sagging loosely and shielding her hands, an opening was revealed around her upper chest area, shaped like a diamond, she had purple shoulder armor and long purple stockings that reached to her thighs with white shoes.

The male on the other hand was also handsome, standing at six two, he was extremely tall, and really well built, he had short spiky hair with two long longs of hair hanging from the sides lucario ears stuck out of his head, a pair of black rectangular goggles were over his cobalt blue eyes, strapped by buckles as one ran over through his head, he wore long blue cargo pants with black leather combat boots, a black muscle shirt, with a blue sleeveless jacket with a yellow fur hood, three sagging belts hung loosely around his hips, while a black pouch was strapped to his left thigh, and a smaller one was strapped to his left bicep, he wore a pair of thick loose elbow length fingerless gloves which tied at the ends with buckled straps, silver spikes shot out from his palms while a bigger one stuck out of his chest.

"You're not the only ones with an advantage to darkness, poison hides in the most unexpected places, don't be surprised if you become a victim." The final podium, district eleven's, was covered in poison mist, then blow away, revealing the final two challengers.

Stepping forward was a feisty looking girl, her fiery red eyes were narrowed, she had long dark green hair which was put into a large braid tied up into a ponytail, small red goggles were place over her head, while a pair of yanmega wings stuck out from the back, she was slightly tanned, and slightly short, slim and noticeably curved, she wore a pair of dark green shorts reaching mid thigh, with black fur trimming, black suspenders hung from the sides, she wore a black under shirt with a medium length sleeved aviator jacket, also in green with a black fur collar, the shoulders were white while her belt was red, it was zipped up from the top but opened at the bottom, she wore knee length black boots with red laces, and black thick gloves with red stripes on the top.

"We live off the toxins from earth, take a look around at what we are on, I think it's pretty simple on who will be victorious." Grinned the teen standing beside her, he was taller than her, she reached up only to his chest, he light red eyes, and short shaggy tealed colored hair with a couple strands tinted in red, he had ivory colored skin, and had extremely long fangs, his ears were pieced with a small gold hoop, he wore black long sleeves with the sleeves rolled up slightly, a closed up teal colored vest with matching pants that were tucked at the bottom into his black combat boots, he wore a large diamond shaped utility belt that sagged around his pants, a pair of black gloves, and a purple cloth that was wrapped around his neck, black spiraling marks were shown around his arms.

"Well there you have it! The thirty challengers who will be fighting for their districts honor, and title as superior element! Challengers! Are you ready?!" Announced President Arceus, he looked from side to side, receiving fierce nods from each challenger.

"Then I hereby declare the start of the annual 70th Element games, May the odds be forever in your favor."

And with a final roaring cheer from the crowd each podium was rapidly enclosed by a glass oval top, trapping each challenger within, slowly each podium began to sink back into the ground.

The coliseums two large screens had turned on, revealing an empty grass field in the center of a hidden woods area, the crowd only got louder as it showed the podiums rising up from the ground once more with the challengers now on the field, the glass disappeared as well as well as the podiums.

A beep sounded off, and then a countdown started, "5…4…..3….2…1…Commence Game!"

**Ok! This is by far the largest and longest chapter I have ever written! Phew! I would like to thank all of you for letting me borrow your awesome OC's I'm sorry if I got some descriptions wrong, don't kill me and each of their weapons will be revealed, so do not worry I did not forget, it's going to be hard for me to choose who gets killed, but we all can't live….or can we? Anyways I'm thinking I might let their choices of death of life be in your hands, maybe by polls? I don't know! Give me your opinions people! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and I shall come back soon to update XD till then, THRILLLOVER39 HAS JUST BEEN HIT BY AN ORANGE! **


	3. Chapter 3: Battle commence!

**Thrilllover39: …..*backs up into corner shaking violently*…you people scare me…**

**Competitors: …..*stare with weapons ready* **

**Me: ….do you guys ever speak? **

**Competitors: …*shrug and continue to stare* **

**Me: …..*sweat drops*…..ok then, I do not own Pokémon nor any of these awesome OC'S, enjoy! **

**(Battlefield) **

A beep sounded off, and then a countdown started, "5…4…..3….2…1…Commence Game!"

**(District 2)**

"Take this!" growled the blonde, howling and looking up towards the sky; a red aura had outlined her body.

A powerful gust whipped up, swerving dangerously around her, it had turned red in flames. It expanded even further, burning the grass down below into black crisp; the rest of the competitors shielded themselves from the high temperature deadly ambush.

"This might actually be an easy win." Smirked her partner, Cain.

"But I won't let her have all the fun." Both fire hybrids were hidden out sight by the tall flaming wall.

**(District 1)**

"I am Hiroki Takano! Fire does me no harm!" cried the short haired blonde proudly.

"You, Hiroki, no time to show off…..we'll leave this battle between them and the waters, then we strike." Replied his Partner, Scarlet, with a serious tone, the violet haired girl took off, leaping on to a tree, she turned once more towards the rest, pulling out a whip and striking it against the ground, a large vine shot out from the ground, blocking the path she and Hiroki disappeared into.

**(District 6)**

"So many little rattata's to play with, I shall enjoy this bloody feast….." the terrifying ghostly competitor mumbled in a barely audible yet cold chilling whisper.

"Dante…" Lavender, his partner mumbled without eye contact, both staring ahead as they slowly sunk into the ground, not a single challenger noticing.

**(District 12)**

"We will strike when the time feels right." Responded the handsome raven haired male from the fighting district, with a bored tone.

"This isn't worth my effort." Yawned his violet haired partner, both casually leaping onto a tree and running within the depths of the forest, out of sight.

**(District 2)**

"Taste the fire." Cain smirked. The white haired teen slashed his arms in a criss cross manner, letting a fiery glow appear on his hands, both taking the shapes of twin swords.

A large slash was made down in between the fiery wall, causing it to split and turn into two large waves, two large crescent shaped flaming blasts shot through, racing across the floor and leaving a burnt trail.

**(District 4)**

"Fire!" hissed the ice member, Elisia, doing a back handspring which had gone awry, causing her to stumble and fall back on the ground with a harsh thud, barely managing to dodge the deadly blade attack.

"C'mon, we'll leave this little mess to the others, for now, we need strategy." The glaceon hybrid, named Seth helped her up, and took off into the forest, closely followed by the pale blue haired girl.

The trees they passed by, freezing into solid ice.

**(District 9) **

"Augh!" groaned the steel team's male member. "Ryder!" screamed his partner, glaring towards the growing fire storm and melting armor of his.

"You'll be the first I get rid of." she mumbled, staring venomously at Clair, she took off, dodging as the split fire wall had morphed into a series of tentacles, grabbing hold of Electra and Blake, both members of the Electric team, along with the members of the poison/bug district, Zane and Lacy.

"Let's see you try to avoid this!" growled Cleo, she pulled out a pair of large sharp steel feathers from her wing, shooting forth towards Clair, striking the blond and her partner both on their arms.

"Heh." she smirked, helping her wounded partner up, she stomped on the ground causing a large piece of the earth to crack and kick up.

"Allow me." Grinned Ryder, kicking the large boulder, shattering it into multiple pieces, sending them shooting towards the fire duo, letting the sharp rock daggers strike them.

"Gah!" they cried out, clutching their arms, attempting to stop the now bleeding gashes.

**(District 13) **

"Electra!" screamed Blake, struggling to break free.

"Blake now!" she screamed back, both sending each other a quick nod, their eyes had begun to glow yellow, the clouds turned black, and without warning a large thunderbolt struck down in between both electric types, slicing through the flaming whips, breaking both free, they landed with a roll and took off into the forest.

**(District 3) **

"Fire is always a nuisance." Sneered the water districts female competitor, Victoria.

"Let's show them how it's really done." Chuckled her partner Eric.

"With pleasure." She grinned evilly, the cloudy gray sky had only turned darker, causing rain to drizzle down. The Vaporeon mix let out a final laughter, her body slowly blending with the rain.

"Keep the fire going." Mumbled Cain, holding his swords up for battle, he flinched from his fresh cuts; he quickly outlined his cuts in fire, stopping the bleeding.

"No problem." growled Clair, slashing her arm across, causing the whips to follow along, waving both Lacy and Zane wildly into the air; she withstood the pain from her similar wound, following with Cains healing technique.

**(District 11) **

"Don't take us bug opponents so lightly." Growled the deadly teal haired teen. He released a rattling hiss, spitting a glob of purple goo onto the blonde's hand.

"Agh!" she screamed, releasing control of the fire whips, as well as the grasp of both captives.

"This should take them out in a couple of minutes." Grinned the green haired teen, she pulled out a trio of poison smoke bombs, throwing them over to Clair and Cain, once they crashed on the floor a series of pops had echoed, purple smoke rose up, causing them to cough viciously.

Both poison types laughed as they disappeared without a trace, only leaving there hissing laughs as a clue.

**(District 3)**

"Perfect!" grinned Eric, appearing from above both fire types and striking his tritan down on them, sending a powerful blade of water towards them.

"Move!" growled Cain, pushing Clair away and making her crash land as he fired his own attack, causing both to clash and create steam, blinding there sight.

"Augh!" she hissed, clutching her poisoned hand, the purple goo had begun to vaporize as it became engulfed in fire.

**(District 15) **

"Roku….." the pinkette mumbled, glancing over at her teammate, reaching for the large shuriken behind her back.

"Kotone…." He slowly stepped backwards, putting his hand behind his back, keeping his eyes on the giant fire catastrophe.

"Where do you little kitties think you're going?" chuckled Victoria, both crashed back to her, causing them to stumble forward and spin around.

"Argh!" growled the normal type boy, pulling out his two throwing knives and flinging them towards the bluenette, their eyes widened as both weapons passed through her body, leaving the water to rejuvenate the whole in her chest.

"Aren't I lucky to be part vaporeon?" She smirked, striking her fingers forward, water shot out, fusing into a large spike.

"Watch out!" Shouted Kotone, throwing her shuriken along, slicing the solidified water spike in half, she caught it with ease as it came back to her.

"Not bad for a couple of pipsqueaks." Laughed the cerulean eyed teen.

"Not bad eh?" Smirked Roku, Snatching his partners hand and dragging her off, "What are you doing?!" she growled.

"You little kitties won't get away that easily." She grinned, disappearing once more.

"I have plan, which involves this…" he quickly snatched her shuriken away, holding it tightly into his hands, they had begun to glow, surrounding the large weapon in sparks.

"Smart." She grinned.

"She'll definitely be shocked after this." He threw the large blade into the rain causing its surroundings to be engulfed and fused with the sparks, channeling a series of explosions.

"Kya!" screamed the water female, appearing as she became trapped in the chain of explosions, her body engulfed in sparks.

**(District 5)**

"I have a plan." the male challenger from the flying district whispered, turning slightly over to his partner who had already taken off. He face palmed, "Dammit Cece!" he growled taking off, soaring after the cackling prankster.

"I say we just hit them all, how hard can it be?" she grinned, folding her arms as she watched the entire battle from the skies along with Sky.

"Do you really think it's that easy?" he sweat dropped, and released a hefty sigh, flapping his wings once more and soaring away from the scene below.

"Hey! Wait up!" growled the dark bluenette, taking off after him, she stopped shortly, growing a mischievous smirk, She reached behind her back pulling out a series of daggers, she threw them up in front of herself, letting them fall below, she flapped her wings strongly, allowing the sharp daggers to shoot down faster.

"Let's see them try to dodge that." She cackled, taking off.

**(District 10) **

"I sense…" began the garchomp male, standing still, as he and his partner witnessed the battles from a hidden spot.

"Loki, One foot above from you, sixteen daggers heading straight down towards us." Replied his partner, Fennel, leaning back on the tree, taking a sudden interest on her nails.

He flashed his sharp canines, snapping his head back and up, noticing the mob of daggers coming down. He took a leap up into the air moving his sharp blade like fins in series of rhythms, blocking and easily slicing the hard steel weapons in half.

"Impressive." Smirked the greenette.

"Hn." He replied back, releasing a low growl as the metal shards fell around him.

"I say we take all these weaklings out now." Chuckled Fennel, standing up and making her way next to Loki.

He stood quiet, sprinting off towards the intense battle ahead, the dark spiky haired boy pulled swiftly pulled out a sharp katana.

Disappearing from side to side, he took a high jump into the air doing a summersault and performing a powerful blade strike on the floor, channeling a powerful quake to appear.

"Ha!" shouted his partner, landing with a powerful kick towards the ground, making the quake even more powerful.

Dust kicked up into the air, she smirked, flapping her wings once and creating a violent sandstorm.

**(District 14) **

"Hey cutie, about we leave this little charade to these losers, and attack when things actually get interesting?" Replied the salamence teen, Blaze, standing on top of a tree branch, arms crossed and eyes focused on his beauty of partner, Gaby.

She was currently beside him, sitting instead, swinging her legs back and forth, and a smile on her lips. 

She giggled, not even bothering to look at him, "Is it that you want to be alone with me?" she purred in a flirtatious manner.

"Hm, if that's what you believe." He shrugged, placing both arms behind his head.

"Sorry, but I don't do anything on the first meet." She chuckled.

"What an interesting first meet this is." He smirked, flipping his two red locks, the breeze blowing through his spiky blue hair.

"I want to play a little game with those ground people…." She formed a mischievous smile, rising on her feet; black wings had sprouted out of her back.

"What kind of game?" He chuckled, giving a slight nod as she pointed up to the sky, allowing her wings to take her up, he closely followed along.

**(District 8) **

"Augh! Riley! This sandstorm is too strong!" cried light bluenette; she held her purple glowing palms out in front, keeping the large pink force field standing, as the vicious sandstorm

"Gabi! Don't lose focus!" shouted her partner, holding his palms out in front too, and creating a blue force field.

"Too late! Nothing can escape the tragic doings of a sandstorm." Laughed Fennel.

"Look out!" cried the psychic girl, watching with horrid eyes as Loki released a fierce growl, incoming from above, ready to bring his katana down.

"I got this." Smirked Riley, releasing hold of his force field, slashing his arms across, letting his long blue razor blades grow out of his arms, he took off up into the air, letting his blades clash with the ground types ones.

"Surprise." Came a dark laughter.

"Ahhh!" shrieked the young Gardevoir teen, falling to her knees as she was stricken from the back by a powerful shadow ball.

**(District 7) **

"I want in on the action." Smirked the messy black haired female, keeping her palm facing forward.

"Easy Namine, I say we just let them take each other out, and then when there's only a few left, that's when we come in." Answered the Houndoom boy, holding his arm in front of her as a means to stop her.

"I already got me a psychic, now let me finish her off." Chuckled the dark girl, flashing her sharp canines and revealing her deadly eagle claws, both engulfed in a dark aura.

"No…" mumbled Gabi weakly, her body slowly vanished out of sight.

"Damn." Growled Namine.

"I like a little action myself." Chuckled Fennel, landing from above with a Kick to both dark types faces, sending them crashing fiercely against the ground, both groaning from the harsh impact.

They struggled to rise up, shooting deadly glares at her, her response only being a challenging grin.

**Ok so that is where I will leave it at! sorry if I didn't give much action to your character in this chapter but I promise I will in the next one, the next chapter of course will be about those who took off into the forest, where we will see the chaotic battles they face as they find one another, who will be the first to go? Check out my poll and vote! Or if you can't vote for some reason then just leave your thoughts in a review, anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I would love to see some reviews, till then! THRILLLOVER39 IS BEING SAT ON AS OF THIS MOMENT! AND IT IS NOT FUN! **


End file.
